


Submission and Dominance: Aftercare.

by joganprince



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bite marks, Bondage, Chapter 2 intimate wound cleaning, Claw Marks, Erotic Biting, Everyone is curious about Naruto's bitemarks, F/M, Fluff, Handcuffs, Kissing, Married Sex, NaruHina - Freeform, Porn With Plot, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Rough Sex, Submissive Naruto, aftercare BDSM, ch 2 flashbacks to Kiba vs Naruto in part 1, curious about claw marks, dominate Hinata, dominatrix hinata, erotic clawing, fluffy sex, humor in chapter 2, humorous post-sex convos, hurt comfort, intamacy, romantic sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22411663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joganprince/pseuds/joganprince
Summary: -He couldn’t have found a more erotic view if he tried,Hinata with her dark nipples erect in a display of arousal, she was breathing in trying to center herself after a session of lovemaking.Her hair was cut in a Bobcut, her eyes were pale like silver disks.He lay on the bed , cuffed, there lay lord Seventh Hokage, coming down from the high of endorphins that occurs during sex.He had a light bite mark in his shoulder, as well as light fingernail marks where his lower wrists were.It was at times like this Naruto felt expecially  naked, well he was naked, but he meant the way her eyes could seem to see into him.After all was it  not Hinata who saw the man he would become saw him for the person he truly was, back in the snow that fatefully morning before they entered the academy. That was so long ago.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. Aftercare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata and Naruto engage in some hot, Married BDSM sex.
> 
> Afterwards Hinata prepares to apply aftercare to Naruto's "battle scars".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan to include flashbacks to the actual sex, while Naruto is out in public and people notice his bandages.
> 
> Hanabi, Iruki and Kakashi will all see his wounds and wonder what's up.

Aftercare.

Naruto was coming down from cumming hard, Hinata, was still on top of him, 

Her face was radiant and. her normally pale skin was flushed with afterglow, after a particularly rigorous session of love making.

Hinata caudal feel Naruto still gushing inside of her , she loved the intimacy of the moments that would. be silence it is were not for them trying. to catch their breaths, waiting until he became flaccid.  
Hinata looked down, Naruto was panting, catching his breath.

He couldn’t have found a more erotic view if he tried,  
Hinata with her dark nipples erect in a display of arousal, she was breathing in trying to center herself after a session of lovemaking.

He was still inside her, Hinata kept him inside.

Hinata beguin to hmmm happily to herself

Her hair was cut in a bobcut, her eyes were pale like silver disks.

She was well endowed, Naruto loved to mouth at her breasts as she would stroke his hair gently...

Naruto lay on the bed , cuffed, there lay lord Seventh Hokage, coming down from the high of endorphins that occurs during sex.

Naruto's body was lean with years of training, he had short blond hair.

He had a light bite mark in his shoulder, as well as light fingernail marks where his lower wrists were.

It was at times like this Naruto felt expecially naked, well he was naked, but he meant the way her eyes could seem to see into him.

After all was it not Hinata who saw the man he would become saw him for the person he truly was, back in the snow that fatefully morning before they entered the academy. That was so long ago.

This act was sacred between them, like a hidden communion that only the two of them partook in.

*Thump thump thump*, she could feel his pulse racing, as she was ontop of him.

Still naked, Hinata dismounted A particular worn out lord seventh Hokage,

“Hinata” can you undo these cuffs?  
Naruto stammered.

Hinata beamed, her smile was radiant, she was beautiful but at moments like these Naruto found her even more so.  
“Sure, Hinata undid the lock of the cuff that had held him prisoner to the bedpost.

Naruto instinctively rubbed his hand over his chafed wrist,  
And not only that his body was a mixture pleasure , and a light sting.

Now was the time for aftercare thought Hinata thought to herself the aftercare was almost as intimate as the sex itself.

"Aftercare time. Naruto" her voice was giddy, as she always was after a sex session with her husband.

Aftercare was in Naruto’s opinion almost just as good as the lovemaking.

He waited for Hinata to bring along ointment for his wrist, bandages and tape for his bite mark on his shoulder.

Naruto was proud of these markings, and he could tell that Hinata got an enormous amount of pleasure from marking him up.

After all he was Lord Seventh Homage, no one could best him in combat,  
though love was similar to war In regards to their lovemaking, Hinata. was a possessive lover,  
and Naruto starved for affection from his upbringing loved, every moment of it.


	2. aftercare 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata applying aftercare to her husbands sex wounds.

Hinata returned from the bathroom wearing a teeshirt, and a pair of panties.

"Here, Naruto" 

Hinata handed Naruto one of several towels damped with warm water.

Hinata's eyes widened, as she took in every inch of her husband.

And boy was he a sight to behold.

Naruto was still naked, sitting on the bed, he had a sheet covering his legs, as he waited.

She was immensely proud of the work she had done.  
Naruto was beautiful, but the only. way he could become anymore desirable to her is after he had been marked up during sex.

Hinata loved nothing more then for Lord Seventh Hokage, Naruto to walk away post-lovemaking with fresh bandages of his battle scars.Hinata loved to run her fingers gently over the healed wounds, each mark was testament to their love.

"Now Naruto, I brought you ointment for your wrist, and neck".

Naruto remembered years ago when he was a Genin, after winning his match against Hinata's teammate Kiba Izunaki. She brought him an ointment back then, and yet here they were once again same Naruto, different ointment container but its all the same.

Hinata knelt down dabbed a warm washcloth on Naruto's wrist.

Naruto winced, it stung, though Hinata always knew how to tend to him.

This act between them was sacrosanct, a bonding between husband and wife.

Hinata kissed him on the side of the shoulder near his neck where she didn't lightly sink her teeth into.

Naruto let out a soft moan.

She applied some ointment to the bite mark on the other side.

*Naruto winced*

"Shit"

"Shhhhhh"  
*Hinata bright a finger to his lips*

"Its ok Naruto, I will take good care of you".  
Naruto blushed and broke into a slight smile as he closed his eyes.The mark was red and angry, the outline of. Hinata's teethmarks, were on full display.

Next she gently undid  
Brought the. bandage and medical tape to cover the wound.

Now was the wrist she thought to herself.

Hinata held out Naruto's arm, he is trim and well muscled, as she open the delicate bandage wrapper, applied some ointment to the thin angry line, where Hinata's well manicured nails dug into him during sex.


End file.
